<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby steps by DaraAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042914">Baby steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna'>DaraAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Sarada, Blank Period, F/M, Gen, Papasuke, first days, mamakura, same for glasses, sarada loves karin hairs because they are red, sorry for make characters too OCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraAnna/pseuds/DaraAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a genius has a hard time facing something for the first time. First days of fatherhood were especially difficult for Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Karin &amp; Uchiha Sarada, Karin &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was standing over a crib made of a basket and a pillow. It's been 3 days since his daughter appeared in the world. A little human being no bigger than his forearm, with black hair and eyes, and a broad forehead. After more than twenty years of life, Sasuke thought that he knew everything about love. He remembered the love that he have for his parents and how, through pain, it turned into hate. At the time, he thought that there was no escape from this state. After Itachi's death, he completely lost himself in the darkest depths of his soul. However, he was saved by his new family. He found a new bond, similar to a parental relationship with his sensei, a brotherly relationship with Naruto, but while travelling with Sakura, he discovered a completely new kind of love, combining trust, respect and friendship with passions that he had never paid attention to before. This love was built on a deep mutual understanding, after spending a year together they understood each other without words, both in combat and in their daily journeys. Despite this, standing over his daughter's crib, he knew that, if it's at all possible, he loved her even more. He was beginning to understand why Itachi had sacrificed everything to protect him. He knew he would do the same for her. Sarada was completely defenceless dependent on the care of her parents. He was sure that Sakura would be able to provide her with everything she needed. But as for himself ... For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Being a genius and a stubborn person, he easily found solutions to problems. If something required more work from him, using the method of trial and error, he always made his way to achieve  the goal. However, this was not the method he could apply in this case. There is no place for experiments. In the end he was even afraid to touch her without the supervision of his wife. He was afraid that he would hurt her as he did his new family-team 7.</p><p>So all he did, was stand and watch her tiny chest rise and fall with each breath she take. This calm rhythm was disturbed as the infant made a quick motion with its tiny limbs, then opened its eyes and let out a loud scream. Before he had time to react, Sakura had already picked up the little one and soon she started to feed her. Sasuke stood still in place watching his family. He felt useless. Pink-haired, despite the fact that she still did not regain her full strength after giving birth, was able to look after their baby. Even Karin changed Sarada’s diaper several times when his wife was not around.</p><p>It wasn't long before the green irises caught his gaze.</p><p>"Anata?" She asked, looking at him knowing that something is bothering him. He knew from experience that there was no point to deny it.</p><p>He was silent for a moment, and then he let out a sigh.</p><p>“I don't have it ...” he replied, but seeing Sakura's confused face he added  ”Parental instinct ... Father instinct? I don't know what to do, I can't take care of her like you do...”</p><p>He admitted embarrassed, and his wife's reaction definitely not helped, she start laughing. It was the last thing he expected, and he felt annoyed.</p><p>“Sasuke-kun” pink-haired started as soon as she managed to calm down ”You really think that my behaviour is due to the maternal instinct?”</p><p>He didn’t say a thing.</p><p>“Anata, I'm a medical ninja. I was literally trained to take care of infants, so did Karin...” she replied looking him straight in the eyes. Even though he saw the sincerity in her gaze, her words did not completely convince him.</p><p>"To be honest, I also panicked at the beginning," she sighed seeing his reaction. It's natural, most parents don't know how to care for a newborn baby at first, theory and practice are two different things, she finished smiling and pointing to him on the space on the bed next to her. When he sat down she put Sarada between them.</p><p>“Babies are not as delicate as they look ... Believe me, you won't hurt her if you are careful and remember a few rules. It may be harder with one hand but it is not impossible ...”</p><p>Hearing that, Sasuka felt relieved. Even though he wasn't sure of his own abilities, he definitely trusted his wife. By listening carefully and observing (also with the Sharingan), he learned to care for their child.</p><p>.................................................. ....</p><p>Two weeks later, he was left alone to take care of their child for the first time. Sakura and Karin travelled to the nearest city to buy vaccines for Sarada. This journey with a child would take too long. He also couldn’t go, because there was the necessary knowledge and medic licence to buy them. The first 3 hours passed calmly. The milk bottles his wife left for them should be enough if they didn't, they have formula as well. Sarada cooperated by sleeping most of the time. The problem started as usual, with a scream. Sasuke quickly appeared at the crib, it took a little longer to find the reason for her crying. Her diaper had to be changed. It was an activity that the head of the Uchiha family had never done before. At least not alone. The lack of one hand effectively prevented him from mastering this art so far, and he did not want to use a susano, whose bony hands were definitely not suitable for taking care of a child. The baby's crying continued, and he couldn’t wait for Sakura's return. As carefully as he could, he put her on the changing table and unbuttoned the diaper. The contents were frighteningly large, it was hard to imagine that such a small creature could produce so much of...</p><p>The mission of changing a diaper was not easy. It took over 20 minutes, cost him three packets of wipes, two clean diaper and a litter of water. Nevertheless, he was proud of the end result. Sarada on the other hand was not impressed, she already fell asleep.</p><p>.....................................................</p><p>Three months passed before they made the decision to return to Konoha. Travelling with an infant turned out to be even more difficult than travelling with a pregnant woman. They both agreed that sleeping outside should be kept to a minimum. However, it was not easy to determine the route home so that they could find accommodation at the inn every day. In addition, it extended their path almost three times. When they got here looking for help, he had not expected that they would be able to stay here for so long. However, Karin convinced them that she did not mind their presence. They occupied only one room in the huge empty facility which she had to take care of. In addition, Uzumaki had a clear weakness for their daughter. Sarada took his place as an object of her adoration. Not that he complained about it. The little one also liked to play with Karin. Especially she liked her glasses and hair. However, as Uchiha she did not like excessive affection.</p><p>Now he was sitting and watching the former Taka member walk down the corridor, cradling baby to her cheek.</p><p>"You're so cute, you have such a clear and tiny chakra, uhhhh you're so sweet I could eat you!" But despite the fact that his daughter had a much greater tolerance to cuddles than he did, her patience had its limits as well.  The baby moved its limbs vigorously before a loud roar came out of her small lungs.</p><p>Karin was devastated.</p><p>Sasuke just sighed before he went to save his firstborn. As soon as he took her in his arm, the crying ceased. Sarada looked at him with those large black eyes curiously. Her little body, still agitated by the hiccups after crying, slowly relaxed as one of her fists clung to his shirt.</p><p>“Hn. She doesn't like being squishing” he replied.</p><p>Uzumaki blushed slightly ashamed.</p><p>At this point, Sakura ran into the room.</p><p>"What happened?" She asked, looking at their daughter.</p><p>"She get little irritated" he replied. Hearing her mother's voice, little Uchiha smiled, only to burst out laughing moments later when the pink-haired kissed her forehead. However, as soon as he tried to hand Sarada over to her, the little one made a dissatisfied sound, clenching even tighter the fist she was holding on to him. Her attention turned to him once again. Despite the fact that she undoubtedly inherited her facial features from Sakura, the face with which she looked at him was a pout typical of the Uchiha. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing this, baby giggled again.</p><p>“Uh, the three of you are disgustingly cute, “Uzumaki sighed, reminding me of her presence.</p><p>Sakura only replied with a laugh  “I just finished packing tomorrow we can go ...”</p><p>..........................................</p><p>The farewell turned out to be much longer than he expected. During the three mouths they spent together, Sakura and Karin became friends and exchanged thousands of studies related to medical ninjutsu, as well as managed to grow a new plant with a combination of two popular species used in the production of chakra tablets. Of course, they left the exchange of contact data for the last moment. At some point they became too emotional when Uzumaki burst into tears and then his wife joined her. He was starting to lose patience. He looked at Sarada who was sleeping in the sling that acted as her baby carrier, didn’t care at all about what was happening around.</p><p>He sighed looking at the red glass frames held by the infant. As soon as they reach the city, they have to buy her some real toys... Although of all the things that were in the hideout, the glasses seemed the least harmless. Not to mention the fact that taking them from an infant was almost impossible. He could only be grateful that Karin decided to give up her spare pair of glasses. As well as everything else she had done for his family in those three months.</p><p>“You also take care of yourself and, most of all, look after them” she added at the end, when she finished saying goodbye to his wife.</p><p>“Hn” replied correcting the position of the child in his arms ”Thank you ... For everything you have done for us” he added, making Uzumaki temporarily stunned.</p><p>“Uh, I owe my life to Sakura-chan after all. It's nothing special that I helped you ... Well, it doesn't matter, you have to go, otherwise you won't reach the inn before dark. Bye” she replied, returning to the hideout.</p><p>"Bye” replied pink-haired waved goodbye “Ready to go?" she asked smiling at him and the sleeping baby.</p><p>“Hn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops, I did it again<br/>I made Sasuke too OOC, got lost in the fanfic<br/>Oh baby, baby<br/>Oops, you think that I can write<br/>Maybe It will be better next time<br/>I'm not that talented XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>